The Feeling is Mutual
by Weeble Wobble Chic
Summary: Bobby and John laze around,I suck at summaries,so just read,rated PG for a few swear words and a kiss.So blah.R&R plz,I know it sux!


A/N: Set before the first movie, so Rogue isn't even around yet. This is my first slash fic, so don't kill me please. I know it's really crappy, but I had so many ideas that got jumbled up, that I think it's a bit confusing, but o well, read it anyways please and tell me how bad it is.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Marvel and Fox own the characters, I don't own Fruity Pebbles, and I don't own the Wiggles, Winnie the Pooh, or Bear in the Big Blue House(thank the gods), and I certainly don't own Something Corporate or anything else, for that matter, happy??  
  
Repeat. Boring. Chick movie. Too dramatic. Repeat. Repeat. 80's rerun. Rap videos. Bobby sighed and gave the remote one last click. It ended up on The Wiggles, and he heard John grunt. It was 4:30 am, and the two were sitting on the couch in the main Rec. Room, just zoning out, eating junk, and watching crappy television. Bobby sat at the far right of the couch, back against the couch arm, knees propped up, an arm on the back of the seat, another with it's elbow on the arm rest. He wore a pair of old flannel pj bottoms, and a Something Corporate t-shirt. John, who sat to the left, was simply slouched down sitting. His feet were down, supported by a box of Fruity Pebbles on the floor, and his arms hung limply at his sides, his shark tooth printed zippo lie forgotten in his hand. Wearing only a grey t-shirt, and a pair of blue plaid boxers, he was as comfortable as he could get clothing wise, without being nude. Classes were officially out for the summer, and the two had thought to celebrate with some all night television, but it had turned into more of a 'laze on your ass and watch reruns of Winnie the Pooh and Bear in the Big Blue House.'Now, as the clock on the tv turned to 4:41, John glanced over at his roommate. Bobby's eye lids were half shut, and his mouth was drooping open as he sat in a stupor and watched the Wiggles and Captain Feathersword do some dance and song crap about monkeys. His pale skin was even more pronounced by the blue glow of the television set, and his icy blue eyes flickered open and caught John's stare.  
  
"What?"he mumbled, trying to snap out of whatever daze he had been. John just shrugged, "'nothin'." Bobby studied his friend closely as John turned to stare at the pitiful children's show. John seemed alright, but you could never be too careful. Bobby was basically his best friend, and he knew what signs meant John was thinking about something that would most likely get him in trouble, or put himself into a depression. Hopefully, the glazed over look on the fire lover's face meant neither. John rubbed his left cheek, and Bobby just watched. Turning, he never noticed St. John's attention slip back to him.  
  
John sighed inwardly. There he was, Bobby Drake, the one person who really seemed to understand John, and he still hadn't noticed that John was getting frustrated. Or, maybe he did, but just didn't give a damn enough to bother. No, John thought, Bobby's different, he would ask if he knew something was up. John swallowed, and his right hand twitched. He decided it was now or never, and he reached over and grabbed Bobby by the ankles.  
  
Bobby lifted an eyebrow as Pyro straightened his legs out, and lifted the other one as he leaned over and rested his head on Bobby's stomach.  
  
"Johnny?"he asked, poking his friend in the shoulder, John tilted his head for a second, a sign that he was listening, and Bobby rubbed his ear,tugging at his lobe out of nerves, "You okay man?"he asked, trying not to make his voice shake. He could feel John's warmth on his stomach and wasn't sure if he was supposed to be comfortable with it. John looked up and Bobby, and shrugged, "Yeah.."  
  
John was getting slightly worried; maybe he shouldn't have made that move. Bobby didn't seem to care really, so much as to be curious about why Johnny had done it. John caught his stare, and met it. Bobby blushed slightly, and John lifted an eyebrow, suddenly finding the courage to ask one question, "Dude, do you like me?" Bobby frowned, "Of course, you're my best friend." John shook his head and sat up; Bobby was a bit disappointed to have lost the warm weight. John stared him in the eye, "No, I mean, do you like me..you know.."Bobby's eyebrows shot up in a helpless sort of way, "You mean like..like you?" John resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded. Bobby swallowed, not sure what to say. Sure, he'd noticed John's good looks recently, noticed little things like the shape of his lips, and the way his eyes seemed to glow when he played with his fire, but did he like St. John?

He looked over at his friend once more before shrugging and mumbling out an embarrassed, "Maybe.." John smiled slightly, this was so weird. Bobby caught his smile and glared, "Don't be making fun of me now." John's left eyebrow arched, "Make fun of you? Dude, I was asking so that I could know or not, I wasn't doing it so that I could go guffaw with the other guys like some idiot."  
  
Bobby seemed to relax some, and John leaned closer, eyebrow still raised. Bobby was tempted to pull back, but something told him not to. To trust his best friend, and he did. Bobby trusted St. John Allerdyce more than anyone he knew. They swallowed simultaneously, and leaned forward. Lips pressed against lips. John's hands on Bobby's shoulders, and it was okay. They both pulled back and sat back in their respective bubbles, but Bobby glanced over at John and smiled; John Boy was blushing a red so bright it could rival Jean Gray's hair. Okay, yeah, Bobby did like John, and apparently, the feeling was mutual.  
  
It sucked!!!I know!!!!But review anyway and tell me that yourself. Please, don't be too harsh, or might just cry!!Definitely not one of my best stories..but oh well, I gave it a try, hopefully, with some practice, I can get better at this kinda thing, but I'm still a newbie, so MEH!


End file.
